User talk:The parkster/Archive 3
}} 15:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Stock car circuit I'm thinking about doing an article on the stock car track on the corner of South Mountain and Lucas in Lone Peaks. But, since it's supposed to be an "Easter egg", I was wondering if it'd be considered a spoiler. Thoughts? ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 21:22, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Easter egg? It's in countless online challenges =p and there is already an article on this at Lone Peak Stock Car Track. You are free to pitch in and fix it up a little. ::Oh OK. Thanks. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 23:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *sniff* It's a heart-wrenching experience to watch your site come into its own, isn't it? To create its first article, and, from that article, to watch it spread its wings and soar? But, most of all, the most joyous part of it is feeling the pride you get when your baby becomes a full-grown adult. I ask you this because-coincidentally, just as your wiki celebrates its first birthday-my wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki, has just celebrated fifty articles. I thought I'd invite you to pitch in and participate in the setup and party.From one wiki founder to another, ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW } 03:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, that was... very... moving! But yeah congrats on that. So what would you like me to do? Maybe we could partner our sites? I know that many wikis partner up with similar wikis. This would be a great chance to do so. WE could then put you on our main sidebar if you would do the same. Then once we've got an alliance we can work together to make both sites amazing. So for example on this site we've got a massive forum, with loads of sub forums. An uber useful main page. A blog system for news. Complex infoboxes to provide a great in-depth source of information. :So what I'm saying is that you take some of our ideas and use them on your site. Then if your site comes up with something really cool and new then you share with us. So as one of us develops, so does the other, in turn making both sites even better. I think that this could be the start of a great alliance. Hope you accept. :Regards, ::Yeah, we could. Kind of an "idea trade"-type deal? 14:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::Exactly! So what is your site's exact name? That way i can put you on our affiliates section. Also could you please sort your signature out into a template or something. I don't mind if you put it as a main template, it doesn't have to be in your user namespace. That way it will save more room on various pages. Thanks, ::::It's Gran Turismo Wiki. And sure, I'll try to sort my sig into a template. 15:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for putting it in. How did you do that? I'm going to create a new sidebar tab for Burnopedia. 16:54, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::O_o OMG i didn't put it up! I was about to but its already there! Must have been X trolling my talk page! lolz, jokin X! But yeh thanks. Oh, and Merry Christmas! ::::You know I am really against the whole user templates in main space. It really clutters up main space templates, and it's not that hard to add User: to the beginning of your template when you use it. It's pure laziness =) Also, there's a fine line to the gap between more info on the pages and the server load running and fetching 20+ (over 9000!) signature templates on one page... Ideally, you'd want your signature to show up like Gp's to save on the server load, especially when a talk page is loaded, but that would require you to be ok with seeing the jargon when you edit yours or anyone elses page. *shrug* just tossing out tidbits of useless information. :::::Thanks Rappy but it hasn't caused any major epic problems and so I'm alright with how it is at the moment. Happy Christmas! ::::::Well, here's the thing. If and when this site gets more than a select 20+ users at a time perusing and editing the site, those templates will end up causing a LOT of drain on the server. So in essence, it's a good practice now to get used to doing things in such a way that it will benefit us later, instead of being stuck-in-our-ways then to deal with it. :::::::Also, while we are on the talk of affiliates... I believe it was Richard1990 that set us up as affiliates quite a while ago... but it seems that the sites we have shown for affiliates don't bother to show the love and link to us. Should we even have them there still in that aspect? We are directing users to other sites, but aren't getting any redirection from theirs. I don't think that's too good of an idea. ::::::::For now, I think the only affiliate we should have listed is the GT Wiki. Parkster, what do you think? Sounds good to me, even though having them as an affiliate benefits them more than us (they have a lot less users than we do), because some users redirected here as opposed to none is still better =) :Well, X linked us back to you, so we share the love. =) ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 23:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sorted then! Thanks, sigh I don't care if I get flack over this or not (I assume someone is not going to like what I am going to say), but why is THEDUDEMAN even an admin here? He has made less than 50 main space contributions since January (11 months). Not only that, but the contributions that he has bothered doing could have easily been done as a normal user. Perhaps there is something I am missing, but I don't think so. I know I am stepping on some toes here, but I feel that I would better serve that position than him. He claims that he's here helping out by showing you his contributions here... but makes 1 meaningful edit a week (if that) and is gone again. I know life can drag you down at times, but hell, I work full time and still have time to be here more than once a week for 5 mins. Bottom line is, if he really cared about his position here, he'd make use of it, but it seems he really doesn't care about it. If you, or anyone else, wants to flame me for this, feel free. My talk page is always open. :I appreciate your concern and over Chrimbo i've been chatting with Crashbroke over the Box on Live and he's expressed a concern too. And to be honest, i agree. Now i've been offline/inactive for about a week due to Gears of War 2, family and friends and of course too much fudz :P But i'm gonna sweep over the site and sort all the stuff that needs sorting. But yeh he's not gonna be an admin anymore. However do i have the rights to demote him? I know i can make users something but taking it away? I'll see. But thanks for your opinion. If anyone flames then tell them to speak to me, and i'll eat them. As for you being an admin, then i'll have to speak to the Annoying Dictators Managing Insignificant N00bey Situations. But yeh i'll be on this, don't worry! Thanks, ::Yeah, as a founder, you can do stuff like that. You can go to and check/uncheck anything that it says you can. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 15:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I'm off Hey there, Parkster. I'm here to say that I'm getting out the wiki. It's not personal, I'm just very busy, with Spanish wikis, and I don't spend enough time on the computer anymore.. For that reason, I think an assistant is someone who edits a lot on the wiki and watch it everyday, and I don't do that. I wish you to find another assistant soon. I don't want the flag anymore, but anyway, I'm still an user of the wiki, of course. 16:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :You should think about promoting Gp75motorsports, and replacing me. This users appears to be very friendly and that's very important. 23:46, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::I 2nd that if Playsonic2 has to leave =( :::Fair enough. Thanks for your help over the months, but everyone has to go sometime =( But hey you're welcoem back anytime. And yes i'll take the flag off. I may even do an RfA (Request for Assistantism). I have a few candidates for nomination myself, so i'll be setting that up after i sort out Dudeman. Fairwell, Idea for flag requests What if we had a separate page for each kind of flag request? For example, a page for admin requests, another page for assistant requests, etc. I think it would help keep everything separated so we wouldn't have to clog up the forum. Or is there a reason that we don't do that? ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 23:21, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :We have a separate category in the forum specifically for flags, etc. I really don't see anything wrong with that. ::Point taken, but WP-EN had something related to a forum before the community got so large. I think having several closely-related projectspace pages for stuff like that, instead of one forum, would increase capacity by making navigation less confusing. But, as I said, it's just an idea. I'll let you and Parkster discuss it now. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 00:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::We have a forum for Request for Flags. I'll be changing that to User Rights sub-forum. There we'll have request pages and voting pages. We're gonna need one for the new Assistant positions. I'll get on that after i sort out Dudeman and Playsonic! Cya, Heh... Im in ur main page stealin ur source code. But, in return, you can take anything you want from my site. :) ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 17:55, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Aww, you stole all my precious code! ::And added some at the bottom. :P ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 19:41, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::Think of it positively Rappy: our site is so amazing that he copies it! LOL :P Spotlight Pics? What is the story with the spotlight pics? Well they're here and i'm wating for the gaming team to put them up. Happy New Year! Now to get crackin' for the big celebration tomorrow. Any last-minute stuff I can help with? Reply on my talk. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 05:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :no problem-it's what I do. :) ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 15:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) User rights You have me as an assistant under User:Rappy, that needs to be changed to User:Rappy 4187. That's why I don't have access to do anything. :Cool i'll get onto it. ::Sweet, you got it... Now make sure you drop User:Rappy to None... :::Sorted February Banner I'm not exactly sure about what pic to put on the February banner at the moment. I'm sure we'll get some cool pics from Criterion soon from upcoming GCC or the Ultimate Box. I'll decide later in the month. :I think we should put that pciture of all the legendary vehicles in a row. If not then just do the Nighthawk because that looks sweet :P ::Okay, I'll mock one up with the Nighthawk pic we have, and fix it up if Criterion releases a different Nighthawk pic. Here it is! :Nice i like it! Forget my comment at the bottom of the logo comment section! Good work. Thanks, I threw together some more banners; do you like either? Thanks, but i think that Nighthawk should be keeping the spotlight. Maybe we could use the others when there's nothing comming out DLC wise. Thanks again, :We actually don't know when the Legendary Cars pack is coming out. We do know that the Free Update and Party Pack are coming out early next month. So? ::Ok then. Could you nock something party packish up then? That would be cool. Thanks, :::I'll see what i can do. Psst Hint, hint. Wikia's releasing Shared Help to all wikis in a few days. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 12:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not fully aware of the ins and outs of this new Shared Help thingy. Give me an enlightenment and i'll be able to do whatever i need to do. Thanks, ::It's releasing all the content on the Help Wikia to other wikis. It's gonna be gradual though, so you might not get it for a month or so. February Skin Change(?) I was thinking about making a big skin change to match the party pack's new blue theme. (Kind of like Cagney's orange theme). I made a mock logo to see what it would look like. Do you think we should convert it to blue, or keep everything the way it is? :Really good picture. Looks sweet. However we would have to change every infobox to blue and change all the clan colours. It would look nice but it's not practical to change with every update. Maybe every game but not update. Orange is our individuality. It's what seperates us from other Burnout sites and what those sites notice us as. However we do need a new logo.I was thinking about going along to a simular style to the banner i suggested. GT Nighthawk FTW. Thanks for running it by me first, and good work on the logo it is amazing, but its best if we stay orange. Regards, ::I agree with you about keeping the orange, and I'll see what Legendary logos I can whip up. How is this logo? :Excellent, i love it. What about the banner? Maybe we could have that image of all four cars blended in at the top? RE: Assistantshipismness OK, thanks! But I'm trying to get some more spotlight images done for GT-EN. I'll do what I can, although I'm expecting a pretty sharp influx of new users. ----Gp75 motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT\\GT-EN//CSW \\ // } 18:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) CAn I join the 360 Clan too? Hey, I recently grabbed Burnout Paradise for the 360. I was wondering if I could join the Clan. I'm already a member of the can for the PS3, but I'd like to be listed under both. Unfortunately I'm only a Silver Xbox live member right now (I need to pay for my van getting fixed!), but I will be picking up the gold membership asap. (2 weeks at most). Thanks, Str8edge 04:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) str8edgedave <-gamertag & PSN ID Hi again! Hi Parkster, It's Playsonic2 again. I'm here because I've got a brand new PS3 now, and I just finished downlading Burnout Paradise's demo, and it's awesome. I should buy the game soon: That's why I'm here again, not as an assistant but as an user. I don't want to be an assistant because I think I'm not active around here, but yes, I'm an user. Bye! 10:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Nice to see you back! March 09 Banner I made two banners. Which one do you like better? :I vote for 8. ::Top one, no doubt. Awesome work X, your a legend. Thanks, :::My ego: it grows! Kidding, glad you like it. Podcast? Direct your attention over here when you get a chance. Later, New 360 Member I love the wiki and finally checked out the clan page. If it's cool, I would love to join the clan. My Gamertag is Teddy Marinaro so if you catch me freeburning, send me a message. (TeddyMarinaro 02:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC))